


Sunset

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:12:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old folks' home AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny thing, a thought I had...

I spent an hour or so in an old folks’ home today and now I’m thinking about an old folks Destiel AU where Dean is the dashing, flirty silver fox of the home, charming his fellow residents and the staff alike with his distinguished good looks and his ridiculously bad jokes. Castiel is the new arrival – quiet, sad, he has no family left and he’s come here ready to fade gracefully away into death.

Cas is taken aback at first by his new roommate’s boisterous, vivacious personality, but by the end of his first week Dean’s giving him rides up and down the halls on his tricked-out black mobility scooter, both of them laughing hysterically. By the end of the month, they’ve requested that the two twin beds in their room be replaced with one king-size.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is [also on tumblr](http://yourspecialeyes.tumblr.com/post/126931284278/i-spent-an-hour-or-so-in-an-old-folks-home-today).


End file.
